


Rhys, it's my dick

by cherrylime



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Erectile Dysfunction, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hickeys, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Sexual Frustration, but what else is new lmao, canon typical violence mention, hes getting old, jack being bad at communication, jack cant get it up, silk panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:33:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6983215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylime/pseuds/cherrylime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill (with permission) from an anon on http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/</p><p>"A prompt, if you like! Jack and Rhys dating, Rhys now lives with him, etc. All seems to be well, until Jack starts having a little 'trouble' in the downstairs dept. Instead of dealing with it like an adult, he avoids Rhys as much as one can avoid someone they're supposed to be sleeping with. A lot of 'late night at the office', and 'I have a headache' excuses. Gets to the point that Rhys worries Jack might be cheating. Mostly he just worries because he hasn't been fucked in weeks and he's horny."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rhys, it's my dick

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I didn't think I'd ever actually write any rhack but here we are. Inspired by a great prompt, everyone reading this should also go immediately also read (and comment on) PoisonJack's (aka purge-that-urge-rhackathon on tumblr) fics here on AO3 and tumblr because they write some excellent stuff tbh

Sometimes Jack didn’t come home from work until very late. Tonight was one of those nights. In fact, it was another night in a recent string of late homecomings. 

Rhys, who had decided to stay up and wait this time, was secretly watching episodes of the show they were supposed to be catching up on together. At the sound of keys in the door, he turned off the TV and got up from the couch.

Rhys had only moved in a few weeks ago and was eager to break in more of Jack’s penthouse. Jack hadn’t even fucked Rhys against the kitchen table or in the master bathroom yet. The CEO’s apartment consisted of an entire floor on Helios and Rhys intended to make use of every inch of it.

“Hey, handsome,” Rhys said as Jack walked into the living room.

“What’s up, babe?” Jack let Rhys plant a line of kisses up the side of his neck. Rhys made his way up to Jack’s lips, one hand skimming along the back of his neck and into the CEO’s perfectly coiffed hair.

Jack palmed Rhys’ ass, pulling him closer. Though Rhys was taller than Jack, it wasn’t enough of a difference that Jack had to get on his toes on kiss him.

“Aw, did you stay up this late just to give me a good night kiss?” Jack said.

Underneath Rhys’ hands, Jack’s shoulders were unusually tense. Jack was typically very pliable, surprisingly flexible for his age, but now the muscles there were tight and unyielding. Rhys deepened the kiss, feeling Jack relax incrementally in his arms. 

They stayed like that for awhile, standing in the middle of the living room, Jack sucking hickeys onto Rhys’ neck and Rhys pulling at Jack’s hair when he was too rough. Rhys made an effort to slowly lead Jack to the couch, but the older man seemed content with the current arrangement. 

Impatient, Rhys’ hand dropped out of Jack’s hair and made its way down. Finding the waistband of Jack’s pants, Rhys undid the button deftly with one hand. With a small needy sound, Rhys pressed his arousal firmly against Jack’s thigh and let his fingertips slip further into the CEO’s pants. 

The tension returned to Jack’s shoulders and he took a half step backwards. “Whoa, kiddo is that a gun in your pants or are you just happy to see me?”  
“Would it turn you on if I said it was both?” 

Rhys brought their lips together again, but the CEO didn’t reciprocate this time. 

Not meeting Rhys’ eyes, Jack pulled himself out of the embrace and buttoned his pants back up. “I’m really tired tonight, sweetcheeks. Can we reschedule this for tomorrow morning?”

“Yeah, alright.”

In bed, Jack ignored Rhys’ attempts at spooning and they both fell asleep facing away from each other. 

\--

Rhys woke up earlier than Jack the next morning, as always, and spent the time before Jack’s alarm went off getting things ready so that they’d have sufficient time for a pre-work quickie. He set up breakfast, which entailed a quick call down to Jack’s private chef, and then turned on the coffee machine. 

Without waking Jack, he crept into the bedroom to get his favorite panties.

It was a hard choice between his teal and blue striped pair edged with white lace and a pair of black ones with a yellow bow on the back. He ended up putting the black ones aside. He liked that pair slightly better but decided to save it for another day. 

He put on one of Jack’s yellow silk robes to accept the breakfast delivery at the door. 

At exactly 7:30 AM Jack’s alarm went off and Rhys climbed into bed on top of him, with the robe slipping gracefully off of one shoulder to reveal the light blue tattoos across his chest.

“Good morning, Mr. CEO.” Rhys removed the robe, letting it slide off the bed to puddle on the dark carpeting.

Jack, still bleary with sleep, let his rough hands skate up Rhys’ thighs before coming to rest on his hips. 

Pressing a kiss against Jack’s jaw, Rhys murmured in his ear, “I think we have unfinished business from last night.” 

Jack looked down Rhys’ body hungrily, his eyes still drooping with sleep. Rhys smirked, rubbing a thumb across one of Jack’s nipples. Starting to wake up more, Jack’s expression lost its look of drowsy satisfaction. He gulped, glancing worriedly down his own body.

Wincing, Jack took his hands off of Rhys and rubbed his temples. “Fuck me, do I have a headache. Do I smell coffee? I must have one of those caffeine migraine things. You know, withdrawal.”

“I bet I can make you forget all about that,” Rhys licked his lips.

Jack shifted beneath Rhys, then extricated himself from the tangled bed sheets. Getting out of the bed, he made his way to the door. “I’m not sure that you can beat the real thing, baby. Thanks for putting the coffee on.”

Rhys, left alone in the bedroom, pulled the robe back on. Sighing, he tried to distract himself from the hot, visceral sensation of blood throbbing through his groin.

Getting up from the disheveled bed, Rhys picked up the robe and put it on. Tying the belt tightly around himself, Rhys cinched the collar together with one hand and wrapped the other arm around himself.

Rhys made his way hesitantly into the kitchen, keeping his back to Jack as he got dishes out for his breakfast.

While Jack sipped his coffee and dug through the delivered breakfast, Rhys felt laughably ostentatious in the yellow silk. He ended up eating next to Jack, but neither of them said much to one another. 

\--

Rhys came home from work the next day to a predictably empty apartment. He stripped on his way to the shower, leaving a trail of clothes that Jack probably wouldn’t find, and turned on the decadent and more than a little wasteful waterfall shower. 

As the water heated up he disconnected his cybernetic arm, since even Hyperion’s nearly flawless engineering didn’t tend to play nice with excessive amounts of water, and left it to charge in the bedroom.

Even though Rhys had spent plenty of time in Jack’s bathroom before, it was always a treat to use the enormous shower. It was huge, almost a room in its own right, tiled in mostly black with accents of white and Hyperion yellow. 

Under the water, Rhys’ organic hand found its way down between his legs. With the ease of familiarity Rhys took himself in hand. Comfortable and sleepy in the warmth of the water, Rhys lazily brought himself to climax. 

Feeling mellow in the afterglow of his orgasm, Rhys wrapped himself in a towel and started toward the kitchen to make dinner. 

Soon Jack would stop being so busy at work and everything would go back to normal, Rhys reasoned. He wouldn’t mind holding out for awhile longer if that meant he got to keep using Jack’s luxurious bathroom.

\--

Rhys clutched a thick stack of reports from his department and pressed the button in the elevator for the floor Jack’s office was on. 

He’d long ago been designated as the person who dropped off paperwork to the higher ups for the data mining crew. His connection to Jack made him less likely to get airlocked by some moody corporate officer or ambushed by rival employees looking to make other departments look bad via missed deadlines or stolen business deals. 

Trying to quell the nervousness settling in his gut as he crossed the wide, exposed lobby, Rhys fidgeted with his tie. The scanner in front of Jack’s office recognized Rhys and let him in.

Even in the safety of the office, Rhys’ uneasiness didn’t subside. 

The late nights at work and ignored texts were starting to drain Rhys, especially given that they hadn’t fucked for weeks. The honeymoon phrase never lasted, Rhys knew that, but it seemed like Jack was making a point not to touch him anymore.

At the top of the stairs, Jack stood looking at the papers taped up on the impossibly tall screens behind his desk with his back to Rhys. Noticing Rhys’ reflection in the glass, Jack turned around.

“Hey, cupcake, what do you have for me today?” Jack crossed the distance with a few steps, taking off his reading glasses, but stayed behind his desk.  
“This quarter’s reports from the data mining department and a few proposals,” Rhys shrugged. 

“Thanks, babe,” Jack took the paperwork.

They stood there in silence for a moment. Inevitably, whenever Rhys brought paperwork to Jack personally, Jack would bend him over the desk and they’d fuck with the live feed of deep space stretching out in front of them on the window-like screens. Rhys had always liked going back to work with his shirt wrinkled and his hair disheveled, a blatant reminder to his coworkers of his relationship with Hyperion’s top dog.

Feeling insistent, Rhys said, “I’ve been thinking about having your cock in my mouth all day.” He leaned over the desk, bringing their faces close, and placed his hand over Jack’s.

“That’s just peachy, but I’ve got a meeting with some shareholders in a few minutes,” Jack avoided Rhys’ eyes, knitting his eyebrows together slightly. 

“We could make it quick,” Rhys offered. “Or I could get under the desk and-”

Jack put his reading glasses back on, frowning. “No,” he said, pulling his hand out from under Rhys’. 

\--

“I mean, I don’t know what the problem is!” Rhys said to Yvette and Vaughn later that day at their weekly lunch meet-up. The three of them sat in a quiet corner of the cafeteria, easily out of earshot of anyone else. “I barely see him anymore and the few times I do he doesn’t want to have sex. I thought moving in together would be a really good step forward, but it’s been a nightmare so far.” 

Rhys slouched over the table, his hunched shoulders making him look small despite his height. “I’m worried that he’s cheating on me.”

“Have you seen him with someone else?” Yvette asked as she stole one of Vaughn’s fries.

“No, but that’s part of the problem. I don’t see him at all. But with all the excuses and the late nights, I can’t think of anything else it could be.”

Vaughn put a comforting hand on Rhys’ back. “I’m sorry. You know we’re here if you need to talk.”

Rhys sat up. “No, the next time I see him, I’m going to ask him what’s going on. He can’t ignore me forever.” 

“Remember that you can always move back in with us if you need to,” Yvette said.

“Thanks,” said Rhys. “I hope I don’t have to take you up on that.”

\--

Rhys jumped at the sound of Jack’s keys in the door. He hadn’t been expecting to see him today, but his mind was made up. He was going to confront Jack.

“Busy day at work?” Rhys asked, not getting up from the couch. 

“You know it, babe. There’s only so many incompetent dumbasses you can vent out into space before they’re telling you that they have to rehire a whole department, apparently.”

“Sounds pretty obnoxious,” Rhys said. “Did you eat already?”

“Yeah, I got something at work. I think I’m just going to go to bed.”

“Wait,” Rhys got up. “Jack, we need to talk.”

“What is there to talk about?”

“That’s exactly what I mean.” Rhys took several steps toward Jack, “What’s been going on lately? It seems like you’ve been making a point to avoid me or ignore me whenever you can. You haven’t touched me in weeks. If you’re cheating on me, Jack, I swear-” 

“Whoa, hey, where’d you get an idea like that? I would never, kitten,” Jack kept his distance as Rhys approached.

“So, what? Are you getting bored with me? You’re hardly yourself anymore.”

Jack sighed. He rubbed the back of his neck self-consciously. Jack’s eyes were wide, staring off into space, adamantly refusing to meet Rhys’. Crossing his arms, Jack squeezed his upper arms with his hands. “I’m getting old, Rhys.”

“Wait- are you dying?” Rhys stepped closer and Jack let him this time.

“Yeah, I mean, basically,” Jack began. “Jeez, this is so awkward, right?”

“What? Have you gone to Medical? What did they say? Is it your heart? A tumor? Is there anything I can do to help-”

“Rhys. It’s my dick.” 

“…What?” 

“I’ve been having some ‘trouble downstairs’, you know? The plumbing isn’t working.” Jack ran a hand through his hair and angled his body away from Rhys’, fiddling with his wristwatch. “My dick is broken.” 

“Your dick is broken,” Rhys repeated.

“Yeah. I mean, cupcake, you’re so young and I’m getting old and now my body is like, starting to break down-”

Rhys laughed.

“Hey, kitten, I’m being like, really vulnerable here. This is kind of a really big deal.” Jack rubbed the nape of his neck, still keeping his eyes on the floor. 

“You haven’t even seen someone in Medical yet?” Rhys asked.

“No… but, babe-”

“You avoided me for weeks because of this? Jack, Medical has an entire division devoted to reproductive health and I don’t doubt that they’ll be able to help you though this, no matter what the cause. I bet they can even install a new dick if it turns out that they can’t get this one back into fighting shape.”

“I don’t know, this isn’t exactly something I thought they could fix. I really didn’t want to think about it at all. All I could think about was you leaving me and tell everyone that I was bad at sex.” Jack turned his body back toward Rhys, finally meeting his eyes. “You think they could actually put a new dick on me?”

“I’m sure they would do anything you told them to. You’re Handsome Jack. And regardless of all that, I’d never leave you just because your dick didn’t work.” 

“Really?” Jack took a step towards Rhys.

“Of course,” Rhys said, closing the gap between them.

Jack kissed him, wrapping one arm tightly around Rhys’ waist and tangling the other into Rhys’ primly styled hair. With several large steps, Jack backed Rhys up against the wall. They stayed there for awhile, until Rhys impatiently shifted them to the couch.

Pulling Jack on top of him, Rhys tugged off Jack’s suit jacket and tossed it on the floor. Jack undid the buttons on Rhys’ shirt and threw that on the floor too, pulling off the undershirt underneath and moving down to run his warm tongue across Rhys’ nipple. 

Painfully erect, Rhys palmed himself through his pants, desperate for friction.

“Sorry,” Rhys gasped. “I’ll take care of it.”

“Don’t be sorry. I haven’t been taking care of you and I’m gonna change that starting right now.” 

“And tomorrow we can make you can appointment at Medical.” 

\--

A few weeks later, Rhys and Jack sat together on the king size bed in the master bedroom. Rhys was wearing nothing except for his black panties with the yellow bow. Jack lay back naked on the pillows with one hand between his legs. With a few quick strokes, Jack’s cock sprang to attention. 

“It’s even bigger than I remember,” Rhys said, sitting on his knees between Jack’s legs.

“Those doctors really knew what they were doing,” Jack said. 

Rhys leaned in close. “Well, what are we waiting for?” 

Jack moved to the edge of the bed and Rhys got on his knees between Jack’s legs. He licked a long stripe down Jack’s straining cock. With a soft moan, Jack knotted his fingers into Rhys’ hair. Teasing the tip, Rhys placed the flat of his tongue against Jack’s length and took him halfway into his mouth. 

Rhys suddenly paused, moving his mouth away from Jack’s erect cock. 

Jack whined from the unexpected lack of attention. He bucked his hips instinctually, but Rhys was climbing on top of him, pressing Jack down into the pillows.

“If you ever lie to me about dying again, I’ll kill you myself,” Rhys rumbled into his ear, biting into the sensitive skin of Jack’s neck before returning to his knees on the floor.

Jack moaned. “Fuck, that’s hot.”

**Author's Note:**

> I also wanted to thank my friend/beta, featheryfire (aka flannelunicorn), not only for listening to me complain about writing this but also for editing it so wonderfully, like always! She's responsible for the titular line (and so also the title) <3


End file.
